Dreadfort
by GordoTerronillo
Summary: "No, mi señor, las perras no, mi señor. Por favor. Las perras no, las perras no, por favor. Por favor, mi señor." Regalo para Lyldane por el AI navideño.


**Disclaimer:** _todo del señor Martin._

_**N/A: **__regalo para Lyldane del AI navideño del foro__** Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**__. Me acogí a una de tus peticiones lo mejor que pude, espero (de verdad de la buena) que estén lo bastante IC como para que puedas decir que te guste. Aunque sea un poquitirrín. Achuchones navideños._

* * *

_"No, mi señor, las perras no, mi señor. Por favor. Las perras no, las perras no, por favor. Por favor, mi señor."_

Retuvo el aliento y las ganas de echarse a llorar. La joven, aquella superviviente a la cacería, había cometido el error de llamar a Ramsay por su apellido. Es decir, su antiguo apellido. A él, en su cara.

_Nieve._

El hombre giró la cabeza antes de que la chica acabara la palabra, silbó y las perras dejaron, reticentes, el cuerpo despedazado. Ladeó la cabeza de una forma que habría resultado graciosa en cualquier otro individuo y siseó algo que nadie logró entender.

Sansa jadeó. Por miedo, o por frío, quizá porque el próximo movimiento era terriblemente nítido por la forma en que los pasos se iban tornando acelerados conforme la rabia llenaba su mirada.

Los ojos de Ramsay le recordaban a la espada de su padre, no por su color, el color de aquellos ojos estaba mal, no había azul más frío y lacerante que aquel. _Hielo_ siempre había dado la impresión de estar afilada, un solo vistazo era suficiente para saber que su acero era peligroso, traicionero, afilado como solo las hojas valyrias pueden serlo. Así era la mirada de Ramsay, mortífera.

— ¿Qué has dicho, puta?—sus labios gruesos, demasiado rosas en una cara tan fría y descolorida como los propios copos que caían sobre su ropa, se acercaron a un rostro casi irreconocible y ensangrentado. La chica temblaba. Sansa lo hacía también, pero hacía un rato que el frío había pasado a segundo plano. —He creído escuchar Nieve, ¿es eso lo que has susurrado?— los dedos enguantados acariciaron una mejilla, lento, casi con ternura, hasta que esa misma mano envuelta en cuero se crispó sobre la piel. Los dedos encontraron los labios, forzaron la entrada y cazó la mejilla por ambos lados. Y tiró. Ella intentaba cerrarle el paso con labios prietos y ojos grandes. Volvió a tirar más fuerte, hasta que la piel empezó a despegarse de la mejilla demasiado, de una forma grotesca y exagerada. Y entonces volvieron los gritos. — ¿ES ESO LO QUE HAS DICHO, PUTA?

La chica balbuceaba algo entre sollozos, lo que quedaba de una mano joven y delicada se agitaba en el aire en forma de muñón descarnado. La sangre salpicaba las ropas del bastardo con cada movimiento.

Sansa apartó la mirada y tapó sus oídos. Se preguntó vagamente cuál sería su castigo si vomitaba a los pies de la bandera de cruz rosa.

El viento le traía los susurros de sus hombres, comentarios mordaces, risas. Quizá arcadas. Lo último que escuchó después de aquel revelador silencio fue un crujido y el agónico sonido de la muchacha ahogándose en su propia sangre. Cuando reunió el valor necesario para echar un vistazo vio la sangre en el lugar que antes ocupaba la chica y las perras en otro punto. Sus mandíbulas se hundían en algo que ahora no tenía forma.

—Tu turno, zorra.

A Sansa se le nubló la vista, se le doblaron las rodillas y notó algo en su estómago. Como si unas manos heladas estuvieran intentando extirpar el órgano a tirones.

_"No, mi señor, las perras no, mi señor. Por favor. Las perras no, las perras no, por favor. Por favor, mi señor."_

—No, no, no. No, por favor... Yo... La reina, ella sabrá qué hacer... Ella podrá...- quiso poder acabar la frase de alguna forma. Decir algo acerca del Rey, Joffrey quizá... No, seguramente no, pero quizá. Quiso pensar en algo que ella misma pudiera creer, algo que la animara a seguir adelante, que le asegurara un futuro mejor que las fauces de las perras. Las lágrimas empezaban a picarle tras los párpados. Nadie podía ayudarla.- Mi hermano, Robb... Robb le dará cualquier cosa, cualquiera. Por favor...

La voz se le quebró a mitad, aunque de todas formas no sabría cómo continuar, cómo seguir suplicando. Morir hacía tiempo que había dejado de asustarla, era el dolor previo lo que la mantenía despierta algunas noches.

Supo que todo era en vano cuando Ramsay se acercó a ella, la cogió de la cintura y la estrechó contra las pieles de su capa. La voz acarició su garganta como la hoja de un cuchillo.

—El Rey en el Norte...- su sonrisa volvió a abofetearla. Tu hermano también adornará mis cruces, justo detrás de ti. Justo después de ver el fardo de pieles en el que te convertirás dentro de unas horas...- notó el calor de su cuerpo, la boca inclinándose sobre su oreja- No solo el Norte recuerda, puta, lo hará todo Poniente.

Sonrió una vez más, acarició el pliegue de su vestido en la cintura y acabó apartándola de un frío empujón. Una sola señal con la cabeza y el hombrecillo cojo de rostro arrugado y manos callosas apareció, el encargado de las perreras.

El hombre desollado de los Bolton parecía removerse en su cruz cuando el moreno le dio la espalda y el viento azotó su capa.

—Desnudadla. Soltaremos a las perras cuando llegue al bosque.

Unos minutos después Sansa jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Los pies le ardían a cada paso y la mandíbula la traicionaba, el frío empezaba a hacer mella y el juego del señor de FuerteTerror acababa de empezar. Lo peor eran los ladridos, la fiera respiración en su nuca y los cascos amortiguados de los caballos sobre la nieve, lo peor fue escuchar la voz de Ramsay apenas doce pasos después del toque de salida anunciando la partida de sus chicas.

Gimió con la palma sobre la garganta; su respiración subía en forma de níveos remolinos. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas libremente y, justo cuando notó una raíz nudosa envolver su empeine desnudo, justo cuando la primera dentellada tocó la tibia piel de su gemelo, recordó algo que le llegó como un eco oscuro y lejano. La voz grave de su padre resonó en su mente clara como el tañido de una campana: "_Cuando cae la nieve y sopla el viento blanco, el lobo solitario muere pero la manada sobrevive"._

¿Y si la manada hacía tiempo que había muerto dejando solo al lobo? ¿Puede el lobo solitario sobrevivir al invierno? La respuesta mordisqueaba sus piernas arrancando la carne, la respuesta llegaba a sus oídos en forma de estruendosas carcajadas.

_"No, mi señor, las perras no, mi señor. Por favor. Las perras no, las perras no, por favor. Por favor, mi señor."_

Cuando despertó alguien la zarandeaba por los hombros, alguien sujetaba sus cabellos tras la nuca y aplicaba unos paños húmedos sobre su frente. Cuando despertó vio las sábanas de sus aposentos y ni rastro de la nieve ni de los perros. El alivio casi la hace sonreír.

—Ramsay. El Bastardo de Bolton...- su voz sonaba ronca hasta a sus propios oídos.

Alguien chistó.

—Pobre chica, los rumores han envenenado sus sueños... Como si no tuviera ya bastante. Avisad al Gran Maestre Pycelle, puede que necesite una de esas pociones para ayudarla a dormir sin soñar, ¡rápido!

Los pasos se alejaban, los paños volvían a refrescar su frente y parecían querer borrar con saña los restos de sus pesadillas.

Sansa recordó entonces la conversación de aquella mañana, lo sucedido en los Jardines de la Reina volvía a su mente como el más vívido de los flashback:

_"— ¿No lo sabéis?- la lavandera hizo una dramática pausa para sacudir las sábanas y asintió gravemente ante el cuchicheo de una de sus compañeras.- Sí, sí, Lady Hornwood. La han encontrado muerta en Fuerte Terror, dicen que se tuvo que comer sus propios dedos._

—_Yo he oído que fue el bastardo el que la degolló y obligó a arrancárselos. Ya sabéis lo que dicen por ahí sobre él - se acercó un poco más y las otras se apresuraron a juntar las cabezas. Sansa tuvo que agudizar el oído y contener el aliento para lograr escucharlo-, Ramsay Nieve, el Bastardo de Bolton._

_Un murmullo apresurado e ininteligible acabó por sacarla de su ensimismamiento. Recogió los bajos de su vestido y, como si no hubiera sido testigo del chismorreo, se apresuró a cruzar el patio."_

Aquel nombre se convirtió en una sombra, tan nítida y tangible como la presencia de aquellos dos guardias de capa blanca que siempre tenía a sus espaldas.

Allí donde la joven se parara había alguien comentando el suceso en rápidos susurros.

Cuatro días pasaron desde que llegara la noticia hasta sus oídos en los Jardines de la Reina, cuatro días en los aparecieron nuevas versiones, a cada cual más terrible, sobre el destino de Lady Donella. Cuatro desde que Sansa levanto entre gemidos a medio castillo.

Desde hacía cuatro días el nombre de Ramsay Bolton se grabó en su mente como los cánticos de sus oraciones.

Bolton, no Nieve.


End file.
